we meet once again
by lonelynerd9
Summary: Aza last saw Davis 5 years ago, but suddenly she gets a note to meet someone at Applebees. But he makes sure she knows its from him. Read the story and find out how Davis and Aza reunite.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic about turtles all the way down. I do not own the story all credits go to the owner.**

 **This story is both from Aza's and Davis perspective. This particular chapter is from azas point of view and the next one will be from Davis point of view**

 **Enjoy:)**

The last time aza had seen Davis was 5 years ago. The day before he left for Colorado. Aza had thought about Davis every single day since. Not in a creepy kind of way, but in a kind of sweet way. After all, he was her first love. She had fantasized about seeing him so many times. Too many to count. But last week she had gotten a message, one she knew it had to be him.

 _Aza, Meet me at the Applebee's on I-65 on Friday at seven. For old times sake. - isnotid02_

The note had been in her college textbook, as it turned out, she had ended up going to IU and was now a senior with daisy as her roommate. How the note had gotten there, she had no idea, but yet again; that was Davis.

She wondered how Davis looked now. It had been five years. April 24. She remembered that day as she looked at the painting on her wall. The painting of ever-tightening spiral Davis had given her all those years ago. As a goodbye she guessed. "No one ever says goodbye unless they want to see you again." And here it was, Friday had finally arrived after a week of slow motion, time not being able to pass fast enough. The day had finally come."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd chapter of my story:) How you liked the last chapter and enjoy this one. This next chapter is from Davi's point of view.**

Davis had not seen Aza in 5 years. The last time they had seen each other was the night before Davis had left for Colorado. They had both been juniors in high school then, now they were both seniors in college. Of course, he had found ways to see since then, from afar. She hadn't seen him. When he went to see her, she was always in a large group of people, so she never spotted him. He hid, he made sure.

Once, it was at an IU football game, she had been with Daisy and Mychal. As it turned out, she had gotten into IU, both her and Daisy. (With a 90% scholarship but both were able to pay for it with the 100,000$ he had given them. She still had those radiant brown eyes, the edges crinkling at the sides when she laughed. That smile. God, he loved it. and _dat ass._

He had also snuck into her dorm room countless of times. Every time he went, hed always left clues behind, like breadcrumbs. Not big enough clues that she could figure out, just little ones. Always subtle. Like this one time, hed mixed up with Colorado housing options in the mail, or leave a lizard article in the junk mail (Even though he knew it was a Tuatara.) Even one day he left an advertisement for the new Iron Man Movie he knew was coming out soon.

The first time he went into her dorm room, he saw the spiral painting. The goodbye present he had given her that night. He couldn't believe she had kept it all that time and had it hung in a place she could see daily. He had figured she would probably leave it back home or pack it in her dusty old basement. But she didn't because she didn't forget. She remembered.

So after three years of sneaking into Aza'a dorm room, Davis finally decided it was time to see her. _Actually_ see her, talk to her, and maybe even do a little bit more than talking...

So finally, a week ago, Davis snuck into her room and slipped a note into A'zasEnglishh textbook that said.

" _Meet me at Applebees on 1-65 on Friday at seven. For old times sake." - isnotid02_

And after an anxious week of waiting, the day was finally here.

 **This is my second chapter! Hope you like it! PM me any ideas or recommendations! I would really appreciate it! The next chapter will be from Aza's perspective!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of story! I hope you have liked the past 2 chapters! I really hope you enjoy and pls PM me if you have any questions or suggestions!This chapter is from Aza's point of view.**

As 7 o'clock drew closer and closer, Aza grew with more excitement and anxiety. She wanted the moment to arrive way faster than it did. So to kill time, she got in the shower. Showering always helped her think. Once she got out, she had absolutely no idea of what to wear. She wanted Davis to know she had tried, but she didn't want to go super overdressed. After immense thought, she decided on a small wine colored dress with a black cardigan and flats. Straightened lose hair, a little bit of make-up and nail polish the same color as her dress. At last, it was time to go to Applebees.

She arrived at Applebees exactly thirty minutes before scheduled, so she decided to wait in the car. Alas, the clock struck 7.

She got out of Harolda (Her car named after Harold) and walked into Applebees. She was a wreck, she didn't know if she was going to puke or explode. She had dreamed of this moment so many times, and now it was here. She couldn't afford to ruin it by puking, it had to perfect. She didn't know where She was supposed to meet him, so she walked up the waitress in the front and asked for a table of two.

The waitress told Aza to sign the waiting list for a 10-minute wait, but once the waitress saw her name she smiled. "Aza Holmes?" she asked. "Yes, ma'm" responded Aza. The waitress - who Aza now noticed was named Carlynn - smiled to herself and motioned Aza to follow her outside. "Um excuse me but uh, could I please get a table inside? Its kind of waiting for someone," said Aza embarrassed. "Just trust me" said Carlynn, and she kept on walking. Aza wondered how she should trust her if she had just met her a minute before, but needless to say, she followed.

As soon as they stepped outside, aza stopped cold.

There he was, right in front of her. _Davis._ He was standing up next to a big telescope pointed to the night's sky. Smiling the biggest smile shed ever seen. Just as she remembered. Same brown eyes, same brown hair and round glasses. He was wearing the same button down flannel shirt he'd worn to the "Double date" they had with Daisy and Mychal that night. And god, hed never looked hotter. She didnt know what to do. She wanted to move, but couldn't, she couldn't even speak. They just stood there, not being able to do anything else but stare.

Alas, he was the one who spoke first. "I've missed you like hell aza, and you look just as beautiful as i remember. Now come here, it been far too long since I've kissed you."


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS MY FOURTH CHAPTER. HOPED YOU LIKED THE LAST ONE!**

It was all going according to plan. He rented the whole outside of Applebee's and had his telescope in the tunk. He had to get there early so that Aza wouldn't see him walk in.

Once he arrived at Applebee's and had everything ready, he waited. God, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't help but run tons of different scenarios in his head. And after what seemed like forever, the clock struck 7.

He got in the perfect spot near the telescope, so they could see the stars together once more.

And then it happened. In a split second, she was there. Her beautiful hair, she'd straightened it, He loved it. Her beautiful eyes were looking back at him, looking at him in awe. eyebrows raised and her whole face in surprise and disbelief. She was wearing make-up, hed noticed. Not too much, just like he liked it. Her dress was beautiful, _SHE_ was beautiful. The most beautiful human he had ever known. Not just physically. And that's how they stayed for a long time. Neither knowing what do to. He wanted to move, to hug her, _kiss_ her even. His mind was telling his body to, but his body was not reacting, neither was his mouth.

Finally, his mouth cooperated.

"I've missed you like hell aza, and you look just as beautiful as I remember... Now come here, it been far too long since I've kissed you."

They kissed for a long time, but he didn't even notice, For time stopped when he was with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS FROM AZA'S POINT OF OF VIEW**

As they kissed, time stopped...

After we finally pulled away, they didn't have to speak. They were in that space, where they didn't need to speak. Just being together felt like there was no ceiling, no sky or ceiling. In this invisible place, she could only visit when she was with him. The waitress brought the food, and then, finally, they talked. They talked and talked about everything. College, Noah, life, everything.

Once they finished their meal, they went over to the telescope. They looked at the stars and joked around just like they used too. It was all absolutely perfect.

"Aza?"

"Yea"

"I thought of you every single day"

"I did too, I missed you like hell, you know."

"You know what I did when I missed you a lot?"

"What?"

"I looked up at the stars. I don't know, it comforted me I guess."

"How?"

"Because I knew you were looking at the same stars too, that no matter how far away we were, we were always beneath the same stars."

She didn't know what do say...

As they lay on the grass staring up at the night's stars, Davis suddenly asked, "Do you want to go on a road trip with me?" " We have many adventures to have together that are long overdue." Without a second of hesitation, she said "Yes yes yes yes god damn it yes." Before she could even stop herself.

He smiled, "Damn, you don't want to sound too over-eager." They laughed,

"where are we going," she asked.

"Youll see, 'bout time you had the best night of your life."

And so it began...


	6. Chapter 6

**this is from davis point of view. Sorry for not uploading in a while, ive been busy. here goes...**

They kissed for the longest time, which- don't get him wrong- Davis did not mind one bit, but he did want to talk. Although he had no idea what to say.

After they finally pulled away, they didn't have to speak. They were in that magical space, where they didn't need to speak. Just being together felt like there was no ceiling, no sky or ground. No nothing. It didn't even feel like they were human anymore, in a way, it felt like they were these two forces completing each other. This invisible place, he could only visit when he was with her. It was so special. The waitress brought the food, and then, finally... they talked. They talked and talked about everything. College, Noah, life, everything.

Once they finished their meal, they went over to the telescope. They looked at the stars and joked around just like they used too. It was all absolutely perfect.

"Aza?", he said.

"Yea"

"I thought of you every single day"

"I did too, I missed you like hell, you know."

"You know what I did when I missed you a lot?"

"What?"

"I looked up at the stars... I don't know, it comforted me I guess,"suddenly embarrased.

"How?"

"Because I knew you were looking at the same stars too, that no matter how far away we were, we were always beneath the same sky."

She didn't know what do say...

As they lay on the grass staring up at the night's stars, Davis suddenly asked, "Do you want to go on a road trip with me?" " We have many adventures to have together that are long overdue." Without a second of hesitation, she said: "Yes yes yes yes god damn it yes." Before she could even stop herself.

He was surprised by her reaction, but none the less pleased. When he realized he hadn't said anything, He snickered, "Damn, you don't want to sound too over-eager." But he was just teasing her.

They laughed.

"where are we going," she asked.

"Youll see, 'bout time you had the best night of your life."

And so it began...


End file.
